familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Henry Webb (1946)
|contributors=Robin Patterson |birth_year=1946 |birth_month=2 |birth_day=9 |birth_locality=St. Joseph, Missouri |birth_county=Buchanan County, Missouri |birth_nation-subdiv1=Missouri |birth_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1968 |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1981 |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=2006 |globals= }} James Henry "Jim" Webb, Jr. (born February 9, 1946) is a former United States Senator from Virginia. He is also an author and a former Secretary of the Navy. He is a member of the Democratic Party. A 1968 graduate of the U.S. Naval Academy, Webb served as a Marine Corps infantry officer until 1972, and is a highly decorated Vietnam War combat veteran. During his four years with the Reagan administration, Webb served as the first Assistant Secretary of Defense for Reserve Affairs, then as Secretary of the Navy. Webb won the Democratic nomination for the 2006 Virginia Senate race by defeating Harris Miller in the primary, then won the general election by defeating the Republican incumbent George Allen. Webb's thin margin in the general election (less than 0.5%) kept the outcome uncertain for nearly two days after polls closed on November 7, 2006, and provided the final seat that tilted the Senate to Democratic control. On his sixty-fifth birthday, he announced that he would not seek re-election in 2012, saying that he did not want to spend his whole life in politics, and that he wanted to return to the private sector. Webb is currently one of the candidates for 2016 Democratic Party Presidential Nomination. Webb is also an author of many books, stating that "I've written for a living all my life, so writing is as much a part of me as working out." Famous Ancestors * Pocahontas (1595-1617) - (JHWebb2, JHWebb1, RLWebb, NACox, SDHaven, MAChitwood, SShort, WJRandolph, JRandolph4, JBolling2, JBolling1, JRolfe3, TDRolfe, Pocahontas) - * Unknown Lead - (JHWebb2, JHWebb1, RLWebb, NACox, SDHaven, ADHaven, JDHaven, ADHaven, ... References External links Official *United States Senator Jim Webb Senate site *2007 Archived Senate Web Site part of Virginia's Political Landscape, 2007 Web Archive Collection at Virginia Memory *2008 Archived Senate Web Site part of Virginia's Political Landscape, 2008 Web Archive Collection at Virginia Memory *2009 Archived Senate Web Site part of Virginia's Political Landscape, 2009 Web Archive Collection at Virginia Memory *2010 Archived Senate Web Site part of Virginia's Political Landscape, 2010 Web Archive Collection at Virginia Memory *2006 Archived Campaign Web Site part of Virginia Statewide Election Campaign Web Sites, 2006 Archive Collection at Virginia Memory *Webb for Senate campaign site *Born Fighting PAC, Senator Jim Webb, Honorary Chair *Jim Webb's Grassroots Myspace.com Page *James Webb Enterprises Resources *Appearances on Charlie Rose *Profile at SourceWatch *Secretaries of the Navy official list Articles *Senator Jim Webb, Choosing His Battles, interview on Fresh Air, May 20, 2008 *West, Paul. "Jim Webb: No More Combat Boots", Washingtonian, February 1, 2008. *Webb's Navy Cross citation *Webb, James H. "The Price of Duty", PARADE Magazine, May 27, 2001. URL accessed December 29, 2005 *Webb, James. "Why You Need To Know The Scots-Irish", PARADE Magazine, October 3, 2004, adapted from his book Born Fighting. URL accessed April 27, 2010 *Webb, James. "Purple Heartbreakers, New York Times, January 18, 2006 *About James H. Webb, Jr., from the Naval Postgraduate School *Interview on Comedy Central, The Colbert Report, March 8, 2006 *Jim Webb vs. George Allen Meet the Press, September 17, 2006 *Allen Blasts Webb Novels For Sex Scenes Michael D. Shear and Tim Craig, The Washington Post, October 28, 2006 *Wilder endorses Webb Caine O'Rear, Richmond.com, October 26, 2006 *Military women support Webb as 'man of integrity' Seth McLaughlin, The Washington Times, October 18, 2006 *An angry man catches America's mood The Times *Jim Webb & Graham Greene: With a Vietnamese Baby on Your Mind *Bad Manners Nora Ephron, Huffington Post, November 30, 2006 *Americans at War video *The Jim Webb Story profile on Webb and review of A Time to Fight from The New York Review of Books |- |- __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Living people Category:20th-century American novelists Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American historians Category:American male novelists Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:American political writers Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American male screenwriters Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Georgetown University Law Center alumni Category:Historians of the United States Category:Military brats Category:Politicians from St. Joseph, Missouri Category:Reagan administration personnel Category:Recipients of the Navy Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:United States Assistant Secretaries of Defense Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:United States presidential candidates, 2016 Category:United States Secretaries of the Navy Category:United States Senators from Virginia Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:Virginia Democrats Category:Washington, D.C. lawyers